


Mutually Agreeable

by Naemi



Series: NCIS Shorts [7]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/M, Hook-Up, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The employment agency brings no job, but boy, what a date they have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutually Agreeable

**Author's Note:**

> [Alternate Reality]

 

After an hour-long wait trapped in-between sweaty, discouraged and plain out negative people, Tim'd had enough. He was this close to leaving the employment agency, not expecting anything good to come out of it anyway, but just when he was about to get to his feet, his number finally got called. With a heavy sigh, he decided to give the lady behind counter five a shot. Maybe, only maybe, she'd be able to help him.

His hopes, as low as they might be about finding a job, rose high on a personal level however when Ms. David, as her name tag informed him, smiled at him brightly, and then even a nuance brighter after running her gaze down his features before trapping his eyes.

“Hi. How can I help you today?”

“I . . . umm . . .” Tim's voice failed him. He felt a blush creeping up his face at her openly checking him out.

She cast a brief glance around, a mischievous smile on her lips as she turned back to him. “Any plans for tonight yet?” she whispered in a hurry, her chocolate eyes sparkling.

Tim was free this evening, and he managed to tell her so, equally hushed, nervous as fuck.

“Good. That much is settled. As for why you are really here—”

Ms. David couldn't help him with a job, but at least he was to pick her up at eight. They never went anywhere but her bedroom where they engaged in so many pleasant aspects of life that her neighbors vehemently knocked their protest against the walls all through the night.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** When at a birthday get-together, my dear friend K. said I couldn't put down a nice bit of writing on a napkin, at least not in less than three minutes, and especially not in English . . .  
>  He asked for _a scene at an employment agency, resolving in a one-night-stand._
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **lil_1337** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
